This invention relates to a control system for controlling the position of a crop discharge spout on an agricultural machine for directing material to a crop-receiving wagon pivotally attached thereto.
A previous developed variable sensitivity automatic feedback spout-aiming control system is described in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 282,364, filed July 13, 1981, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,403 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. It was found that when coming out of a slowly negotiated turn, this previous control system could switch from its high to low sensitivity modes before the wagon had straightened out behind the forage harvester, with the result that the spout would be allowed to remain misaligned with respect to the wagon tongue by a small amount. Although this small misalignment was not enough to cause crop spillage, it could tend to cause uneven wagon filling when the machine repeatedly turns in one direction. Therefore, it was desired to provide a spout-aiming system which would return the spout to a centered or neutral position at the completion of a turning maneuver, while retaining the dual sensitivity feature.